


no one is immune to Lou's charms

by le_american (zanudikkotik)



Category: Bunk'd
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, i dont even care im the only one who ships this, i love crayzel ok she's my fav chara somehow i dont even understand it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanudikkotik/pseuds/le_american
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel is sad at the end of the Counselor's Night Off and Lou sort of tries to comfort her? Or just make sure she doesn't want to hurt herself and the people around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one is immune to Lou's charms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably the only person who ships this.
> 
> I love Lou. I love Hazel. I've only watched till the Counselors' Night Off episode and just I loved their banter.
> 
> This is taking place during the ep but like obviously canon convergence. 
> 
> ( i'm being indulgent bc i love this ship that i dragged myself into that like i bet no one else cares about, i wish the show treated her better? or like gave her some more development but also i havnt finished watching it but i mean i doubt she gets any lmao)
> 
>  
> 
> warning: it has like one or two curse words but i still felt it was pretty general audience :\

Hazel wasn’t sad. Hazel was  _ devastated _ . Sure things like “love confessions” and “people having relationships  _ not _ with her” never stopped her but sometimes it felt like the universe just really hated her.

Having Xander get back with Emma  _ again _ and stating that she would never get together with her hurt. She wasn’t stupid-- just hopeful. Mostly it just sucked because Emma didn’t want to be her friend and now Emma stole her Xander too.

_ Stupid pretty blonds coming to camp and stealing people’s potential husbands-- _

“--azel! You’ll burn your eyeballs off or something staring into the fire like that,” Lou said with a laugh but with real concern in her voice.

“Oh heck off, woodchuck,” Hazel glowered. 

“Don’t forget you lost the bet,” Lou folded her arms. “I ain’t letting you get out of it.”

“Just let me mope in peace!” Hazel exclaimed.

Lou raised an eyebrow: “Are you doing a sad monologue in your head? Or just coming up with some kind of super villain plan?”

“Why do you care?!” Hazel yelled.

“Well I don’t you murdering my best friend and her boyfriend. It’ll be hard to get another best friend-- the camp is surprisingly small…” Lou scrunched her face in incredulity.

“Yeah, the camp’s losing at least five people each year and those are just the ones that go missing in the forest,” Hazel bit her lip.

“I’m pretty sure my last friend was eaten by a bear but I’m not sure,” Lou frowned. She actually seemed to be thinking about this now “..No, maybe it was a stray alligator. Those are the some dang menaces.”

“What do you want, Lou?” Hazel sighed running her fingers through her hair, pulling out those flower clips out of her hair roughly, ripping some hairs out in the process. 

Lou blinked and frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. 

“Just making sure you are okay. I do care about you-- I don’t like you, but I care about you.”

“Why?!” Hazel groaned. She threw one of her hairpins into the fire and they both watched it melt.

“I don’t know..” Lou shook her head. She clicked her tongue. “I’ll grab some more firewood.”

And she left. Leaving Hazel blissfully alone with her sad thoughts.

Until Lou returned.

Lou’s muscles glistened in the fire’s light as she held the heavy wood logs. Hazel couldn’t tear her eyes away. Was the fire this hot before? A small blush lit up her face as Lou expertly threw some logs into the fire and flexed for a moment, rubbing at her arms.

  
_ Oh fuck _ , thought Hazel,  _ was Lou always this ripped?! _

**Author's Note:**

> Hazel mostly seems attracted to Xander bc he's strong and got a nice body so like why wouldn't she like Lou if she notices how strong she is. I'm just indulging myself. Hazel is honestly my fav character and how did that happen bc she is a fucking mess. (i cant tell u who i love more- lou or hazel... i love lou as she is but hazel as the potential of what she can be?? but also as she is too i dont even kno)


End file.
